


Swimming? No, thank you!

by AngelRebel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelRebel/pseuds/AngelRebel
Summary: Why? Why didn't he pretend to be sick? Why didn't he use the negotiation skills Ignis had taught him against his advisor, so he could have stayed home?akaPE, swimming and Noctis is not amused.





	Swimming? No, thank you!

Why? Why didn't he pretend to be sick? Why didn't he use the negotiation skills Ignis had taught him against his advisor, so he could have stayed home? 

It all started last Friday, when their PE teacher told them about the new swimming pool that had been built especially for schools and swimming clubs. And then happily announced that they were going swimming for their next PE lesson. While most of his classmates were ecstatic, the young prince wasn't. Not at all. He liked the sea, but only for fishing. Not swimming. 

And that's how he ended up in a bus with his class. On the way to this “amazing” swimming pool. His mood worsened when he saw Gladio waiting. Oh right, he forgot about that little detail. His shield-in-training (a title Noct liked to use for the shield, especially when Gladio was around, so he could get his revenge for whatever reason there was) was here to make sure, Noctis wouldn't be attacked, but also secretly here to amuse himself by watching Noct suffer. The class descended from the bus, Gladio recognised Prompto and the annoyed crown prince and made his way over. The two PE teachers greeted Gladio, both had been informed and seemed kind of happy to have a little help in watching over the class and especially the prince, just to have his safety guaranteed. 

The group made it's way over to the entrance and got access to the locker rooms. After entering Gladio walked over to Prompto and Noctis. While pretty much everyone had to change completely out of their school uniforms and in their swim shorts (or swimsuits in the girls' case), Gladio just lost his shirt and shoes and waited for Noctis to change. Which he did as slowly as possible. If he did everything as slowly as possible, maybe there wouldn't be enough time to go into the water… 

“Really, princess?”  
“What?”  
“Don't even think about it and change already. The other option is for me to change you and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like that.”

With a few mumbled words the raven-haired boy changed and followed his class to the shower rooms and afterwards to the pools without any complain. 

“Whoa, look, Noct! They've got really big pools here!”, Prompto almost bounced near him. And even if the excitement kind of annoyed him more, he couldn't suppress a small smile. His friend's smile was contagious. 

“Okay, let's start with two rounds as a warm up, everyone swims at their own pace. Please keep the tomfoolery to a minimum and always watch out for the person in front and behind you!”

Noctis automatically took a few steps back and went to the back of the group.  
If he'd be the last to get in the water, maybe he could get away with only swimming one round. 

“Wanna go first, Noct?”, Prompto asked when only the two of them were left.  
“Nah, you go ahead.”

The blond nodded and carefully entered the water.  
“Not as cold as expected!” 

Eagerly the blond followed their classmates and caught up to them pretty quickly. Watching his friend, the prince hesitantly placed one foot in the water.  
And immediately out. The water was cold. Too cold for the ravens liking.  
Fortunately, both teachers were at the other end of the pool. Which meant he could enter at his own pa…

With a loud splash, Noct landed in the water and as quickly as he unintentionally entered it, he made it to the safe edge. 

“What. The. Hell. Gladio!”  
“How long had you been planning on looking at the water rather than going in?”  
“As long as possible!”  
“Yeah. Time's up. Now start swimming.”

The raven-haired carefully pushed himself from the edge and started to breaststroke after his classmates. He caught up to them rather quickly, but shortly after he was behind Prompto, he could feel his leg cramping and he let out a quiet noise of discomfort. Exactly, why he didn't like swimming. 

“You okay, Noct?”  
Prompto turned around and swam in front of him with his back to the others.  
“Fine.”, he kept his reply short.  
Not really convinced, the blond nodded and turned back around. 

After the warm up, the class split into a girls and boys group. The girls stayed on the length, they had been using. The boys moved to the next one. Away from the safe edge. 

“Okay, let's start with a simple backstroke...”  
Mr. TooHappyAboutSwimmingAndSportsInGeneral gave them a quick instruction and after Noctis had to leave his new best friend (the edge) again.  
Halfway through the second round, his other leg started to cramp too and the raven-haired teen had to stop and rubbed his leg to ease the cramping, which went unnoticed by everyone else. 

When he made it back to the others, his place at the side was already occupied and he tried holding onto Prompto, who ended up under water because of the sudden extra weight. 

“Noct, seriously. Warn me before you do that!”  
“Sorry.”

The prince was about to remove his hand, when Prompto grabbed it and gave him a small smile.

“It's fine. Just a warning next time would be nice.”  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem!”

While Prompto went back to listening to the new instructions, Noctis tried to get Gladio to look at him by staring at him (which normally worked) but the 19-year old was showing two of the girls how to backstroke properly.  
He sighed. The prince wasn't sure how long he could keep up with the others. The cramping was getting more intense and he'd rather take a break.  
But before he was able to maybe ask for one, his teacher had moved away and the others were already swimming another round. This time doing the crawl.  
Prompto waited for Noctis to be the one to start and the raven-haired teen hesitantly removed his hand and started doing the crawl. 

Everything seemed fine until both of his legs completely cramped and he suddenly wasn't able to move both of them. The shock caused him to swallow some water and he stared choking, unable to keep himself above the water, he swallowed more and more of it. Prompto quickly came to his friends aid and grabbed him, but in his panic, Noctis accidentally dragged the blond with him.  
But it wasn't much later, that two stronger arms took a hold of the prince and moved all three of them to the side and got Noctis out of the water.  
The raven-haired teen coughed the water back up and slowly caught his breath as good as possible with his still cramping legs. Exhausted he was about to lay down when Gladio put a hand on his shoulder. 

“I'd rather have you sit up. Just in case. Where does it hurt?”

Noctis showed him and the young adult carefully massaged it.  
The pain lessened but the prince still wasn't able to move both of them much.

“Well, I don't think going back into the water is a good idea.”  
“Ah, you think so...”, came Nocts annoyed comment.  
“I'm not going back in. Not now or ever.”  
“Yeah, princess. We'll see about that.”, with that the shield-in-training lifted his charge up and carried him over to one of the deck chairs next to the pool.  
Prompto followed them and not far behind him was  
Mr. TooHappyAboutSwimmingAndSportsInGeneral.  
“Are you alright, Prince Noctis?”  
The raven-haired teen nodded and his shield quickly explained the situation and that Noct would take a break for today. His teacher nodded and returned to the rest of the class, who curiously looked over to them. With a sigh, Noct leaned back. He felt a little sleepy.

“Astrals, you scared me for a second, Noct! I thought we both would drown...”  
“Nah, not on my watch!”, came Gladio's reply.  
“Wouldn't have it any other way. Thanks, big guy!”  
“No problem, chocobobutt.”  
“Ey!”

Yeah. Sleep sounded like a good idea.

4 years later, Galdin Quay

“Noct, the water won't attack you.”  
“Yeah, the water's really nice, actually. You complained about the heat a few seconds ago, now do something against it and join us!”

All three looked at their prince, who refused to go any deeper than his ankles. 

“No.”  
“Oh, c'mon!”  
“No.”  
“Just leave it, Prompto. He'll follow us soon enough, especially if I promise him to not put any vegetables in dinner and cook the nice baramundi, he caught earlier...”  
“Nice try, but no, Specs”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's why Noct never enters the water deeper than his shins in the game. Maybe. xD
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> English is not my native language, so any constructive criticism is appreciated! :D  
> Have an amazing day and thank you once more! :)


End file.
